


Turn On The Light

by Silverofyou



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, gabilliam - Freeform, too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I come over?<br/>Can I stay the night?<br/>'Cause all my friends are sad<br/>And I need someone<br/>Someone to hold me tight,<br/>'Cause I've been feeling bad, so bad"<br/>- Turn On The Light, William Beckett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another cheesy Gabilliam One-Shot.
> 
> Like, seriously, SUPER cheesy. So be prepared.
> 
> Anyway, title taken from William Beckett's "Turn On The Light," the story was basically inspired on it (man, such an awesome song), and... I think that's it?  
> Yeah, well, enjoy!

“I’m sure he’ll come around, Alex. Just give him some more time.”

Alex sniffed once again, and Gabe pulled him closer and rubbed his arm. Alex had been crying of quite a while now, and Gabe was running out of ideas. In the end, he settled for climbing up onto Alex’s bed and pulling him up with him, and tucking him under the blankets. He stayed with him the whole afternoon, playing Candy Crush on his phone and handing him tissues every five minutes. Alex didn’t do or talk much, just wept and wetted Gabe’s shirt. Gabe didn’t complain much.

At 9pm he decided it was time to go home and leave Alex to deal with himself and his thoughts. He told Alex so. 

“Okay,” was all Alex said. He didn’t even look at Gabe. 

“I can stay if you want…”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be okay,” Alex did glance at him this time, and flashed him a tiny smile. Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his friend’s hair, then stood up from the bed. “Nate loves you, Alex. It’ll be okay.”

Alex nodded once and looked away again. Gabe sighed again, and left the house.

 

***

 

Gabe thought about it. He thought about it a lot. He was still thinking about it, even as he dialled William’s number, not sure why he was so nervous and not sure why exactly he was doing it.

“‘Sup” 

“Bill? Hey, it’s Gabe,” Gabe said, hoping he didn’t sound as unsure as he felt. He was walking down the dark streets, searching for the familiar sight of the blue-walled house. 

“Gabe!” William exclaimed on the other end of the phone, and he sounded genuinely excited. Gabe felt himself relax a little bit. “How are you? We haven’t talked in forever! Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” Gabe laughed nervously. “I was just leaving Alex’s. Uh, hey, I was wondering, do you think I can come over? We can like, hang out or whatever. If you want to.” Gabe absently bit the nail on his thumb.

“Sure, come over! Ring me when you get here, so you don’t, like, wake up Sisky with the doorbell.”

“Uh.” Gabe stopped in front of the house he was looking for, then laughed nervously again. “Um. I’m already here.”

William laughed on the phone, and Gabe felt a shiver run down his spine. Then the door opened, and suddenly Gabe felt a pair of thin arms surrounding his neck, and he hugged the narrow figure back, taking in the familiar smell, feeling the familiar weight, and he closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the few seconds before William pulled back.

“I’ve missed you so much, Gabe!” William said, and his eyes were sparkling. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face and Gabe couldn’t help but stare and smile back. “Come in, we have  _ so much  _ catching up to do.” He grabbed Gabe’s hand and pulled him inside, and Gabe let out a sigh of relief before letting himself be dragged by his best friend.

***

 

Two hours, three beers, and a joint later, Gabe was lying on William’s couch, trying and failing to focus his eyes on the American Idol episode that was running on the TV in front of him. He didn’t even know what was going on, he could only hear a faint feminine voice sing, but it sounded so far away; he literally could only focus on William’s weight against him, the way his hot breath tickled his neck every time he giggled or turned to rub his nose on Gabe’s shirt.

“You smell so nice” William said, running his nose up to the curve of Gabe’s neck and inhaling. “You smell like… like…” Gabe laughed when William couldn’t come up with a word.

“Like weed?” he suggested. William smiled but shook his head.

“No, not like weed. Or, well, yes, but you also smell… like you, y’know? Like you and nobody else.” He was slurring, and talking a bit of nonsense, but Gabe’s heart sped up at his words nonetheless. He took in a deep breath, and William pressed his face against his chest. “Why did you decide to come today, Gabey?”

Gabe started. William hadn’t called him ‘Gabey’ in so long, Gabe had nearly--  _ nearly,  _ but not quite-- forgotten the nickname even existed. 

“I missed you” he said finally, running a hand through the other boy’s hair, that had grown a bit longer since the last time he had saw him…  _ one year ago.  _ His mind wouldn’t let him forget it, that he hadn’t seen William, his best friend in the whole world, in a whole year. The worst part was that it hadn’t been because he was too busy or because they hadn’t been in touch; it was because he simply hadn’t  _ wanted to.  _

Actually, he  _ had  _ wanted to. He had wanted it so badly it hurt. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, because there had been so much shit going on in his life, and he just couldn’t bear the thought of pulling William into all of it. It was something he had had to do alone, had had to face alone, and William being William understood that. But it was all good now, all that shit had finally gotten together, and Gabe missed his best friend more than anything else, so he decided it was time to do something about it. 

“I missed you too, Gabey. I missed you so much,” William said softly, almost absently, touching Gabe’s face with the tip of his fingers. He then let a smile tug at his lips. “I’m glad everything’s okay now.”

Gabe smiled back, widely, and pulled William closer with the arm that was surrounding him. He felt in a dream; the edges of everything seemed blurry and intangible, and at the same time everything was brighter and neater. And William…Gabe was surprised he hadn’t launched himself at him or something-- he always got impulsive and reckless with weed. But there was something holding him back. Were it any other boy or girl, he would already be making out with them, getting rid of their clothes. But William was different; he felt desire, of course he did, William was   _ gorgeous,  _ but he’d known him,  _ loved him  _ for so long, he didn’t feel the constant need of sex; he didn’t feel the only way of having fun with him was if they were in the bed, getting it on. They could literally do nothing but talk all night, and he would be happy.

***

 

“Holy shit, that’s the time?” Gabe jumped up, startling William and nearly throwing him off the couch. “Shit, sorry,” he added, catching him before he fell.

“‘S okay” William said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “You can stay the night, if you want. Sisky’s using the guest’s room, but--”

“It’s okay, I can sleep on the couch,” Gabe said. William hesitated, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. “What?”

“Uh, I was thinking, you know--” he said, biting his lip in a way that Gabe, being kinda high, found incredibly distracting. “You could sleep with, uh, you could sleeponthebedwithme,” he finished in an inaudible whisper, and Gabe had to strain to hear.

“What was that?”

William took a deep breath. “I was thinking that you could like, sleep on the-- bed, with me, if you, uh, want to.” He flinched as soon as he finished, and Gabe felt the butterflies threaten to rip off the skin of his stomach and fly out into the small living room. William must have misinterpreted his silence, because he added in a rush, “Just sleep, of course. If you want to. Or I can bring the blankets and you can sleep here, it was just, you know, a suggestion--”

Gabe stood directly in front of him and pressed a hand to his mouth. 

“Bill,” he said, and William blinked up at him. “I’ll sleep on the bed with you,” he removed his hand slowly, and just as slowly, a grin appeared on William’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Gabe nodded. “Okay!” William grabbed his hand once again and led him up the stairs into his bedroom. 

 

***

 

They talked for two more hours. They lay on the bed, facing each other, propped on their elbows. Gabe was already sobering up, and so was William, and he could hear clearly the sound of William’s laughter and see the curl of William’s hair at the base of his neck, and he could smell the sweat and the beer and the shampoo, and he loved everything about it and he swore to himself never to distance himself from William again. 

“Remember when we used to dance in the back of the tour bus?” William asked suddenly, tracing the line of Gabe’s jaw, then letting his hand drop. His eyes were searching and open, yet cautious somehow, as if he feared maybe Gabe had forgotten. “Butcher used to hate it, that we always had the music so loud,” he chuckled.

Gabe remembered, yes. He remember playing the classics  _ loud,  _ dancing to “Heart of Glass,” with William pressed up against him, laughing drunkenly and smiling brightly at him. He remembered it because it had been the first time he’d looked at his best friend and thought  _ Shit, I’m screwed.  _

He had been screwed since.

“I remember,” he said, putting a strand of hair behind William’s ear, not being able to help it. William’s eyelids fluttered shut, and he leaned into the touch. Gabe’s breath hitched in his throat, and he rested his hand against William’s cheek. “God, I’ve missed you, Bilvy.”

William opened his eyes, looked into Gabe’s, moved his gaze to his lips, and kissed him. He didn’t hesitate, it wasn’t soft or gentle or shy; it was a kiss as straightforward as a kiss can be, but it wasn’t lustful or dirty. It was perfect.

“I love you,” Gabe whispered, afraid the darkness might hear him, afraid maybe it was too good to be true; but he didn’t feel like it was. It was too good, and it was happening-- Gabe would not push his luck by having pessimistic thoughts. 

William smiled so widely Gabe thought it must hurt, then threw himself at Gabe and tackled him down on the bed, moving to straddle him and kissing him fiercely.  _ Now  _ it was lustful.

“So much” William said against his lips. “So much.”

  
  



End file.
